


That Pivotal Moment

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Missing Scene, Post-Iron Man 2, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “I suppose we should talk about the other thing that happened on the roof,” Tony said. “Unless you’d like to pretend it didn’t happen and continue this ‘will they, won’t they’ vibe we’ve got going on.” Pepper gave him a look. “Kidding, mostly.”----Or, that missing conversation from Iron Man 2.Iron Man Bingo #2- There's Only One Bed





	That Pivotal Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second prompt for Iron Man Bingo. This one is There's Only One Bed. Enjoy!

Tony sighed as they walked up the stairs to the hotel. The last two weeks had been wild to say the least. Between almost dying, discovering a new element, and almost being killed by Anton Vanko and the Hammer Drones. Not to mention having to save Pepper. Oh and kissing her. Kissing her a lot. That definitely happened too. Though he was still trying to wrap his head around that. 

Tony had always been a little interested in Pepper. How could he not be? She was drop-dead gorgeous, had killer legs, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. But even more so, she was smart, way too smart to just be a personal assistant. Tony kept her around because she kept him in check. In just two weeks of being a CEO, he could already tell that his company was in good hands. But for all of those things, Tony never thought what had happened on the roof would happen. Mostly because up until two weeks ago it would have been a huge PR nightmare. Sure, Tony had thought about it, fantasized even, but Pepper was about the only woman Tony respected and feared enough to not cross that line. 

“Welcome to the Ritz,” The concierge said as Tony approached the desk.

“We need two rooms,” Pepper said as she approached the desk. She glanced at Tony who smiled half-heartedly. He knew she had a lot on her mind. He did too. That kiss, her possible resignation, it all meant something. They just hadn’t talked about it. 

“Unfortunately we only have one room available,” The concierge said. Pepper sighed and looked to be searching for her phone. Either she was going to call another hotel or just call the jet to bring them back to Malibu now. 

“That’s fine,” Tony said. The concierge began smiling and typing on the computer. Pepper gave Tony a look, eyebrow raised. It very much said, _what on Earth do you think you’re doing_? Tony pulled her aside. “Listen, most standard rooms at the Ritz have two beds. It’ll be fine. Besides, the jet won’t be ready until the morning, I already asked Happy to check.” Pepper sighed.

“Fine,” Pepper said. “But only because I need a shower and sleep.” Tony nodded and they headed back to the desk. The concierge handed them the keys.

“Enjoy your stay.” The two then headed towards the elevator as a bellhop followed with their belongings. The two were quiet in the elevator, Pepper looking at something on her phone. Based on the vacant look in her eyes, she wasn’t actually looking at anything important. She clearly was just avoiding talking. After several minutes of awkward silence, they reached their floor. Pepper led the way to the room. Tony nearly walked into her when he entered the room.

“Warn a guy Pep,” Tony mumbled, stepping around her. She just stood there, completely still as the bellhop dropped their bags off. Tony quickly tipped the guy and then closed the door. “Pep, what’s wrong?” 

“There’s only one bed.” Tony looked around the room. It was a small hotel room and yes there was only one bed. He stepped in and sighed.

“So there is,” Tony said. “I guess the hotel must be really packed.” 

“Tony,” Pepper said in a warning tone. “I don’t need this right now. Not after the day I’ve been having.”

“I can just call down for a cot,” Tony said.

“Tony Stark sleeping on a cot?” Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow. Tony shrugged. Pepper exhaled loudly. “I’m going to take a shower. Please sort this out by the time I’m done.” Pepper then disappeared into the bathroom. Tony sat down on the bed and sighed. Things were definitely odd at that particular moment. Things with Pepper were never this uncomfortable; hell she had seen him in all sorts of disarray. She had seen him drunk, hungover, on a two-week bender, pre hook-up, post hook-up. Hell, she had definitely seen him in the middle of the deed. And never once did she bat an eye. But now, now she seemed uncomfortable and antsy around him. It was clear she didn’t want to stay in the same room as him. Was it because of his past? Did she not trust him?

They desperately needed to talk. Yes, they had kissed. And everything seemed fine. But then they rode to the hotel and things grew awkward, as if the heat of the moment had worn off. Did Pepper regret kissing him? He certainly didn’t regret kissing her. It wasn’t like anyone else he had kissed before. No, it felt like every other person he had kissed was just a precursor to that moment with Pepper. Like his lips had been waiting for hers and now they know what a kiss could really mean. She’d probably think he was crazy. So he shook his head and dialed down to the concierge.

* * *

Pepper Potts was a lot of things. Confused was never one of them. She always had a plan of attack, followed by several other plans as backup. Nothing surprised her. Sure, Tony turning his company over to her had been shocking but strangely not surprising. Similarly, with him not telling her he was dying; shocking, but not surprising. But that kiss on the roof, that had thrown her for a loop. In the moment, it felt right. It was certainly romantic. It was exactly the type of thing a superheroes girlfriend would do. She remembered their conversation on the balcony at the gala all those months ago. That moment on the roof fit the bill of a superheroes girlfriend.

But then she remembered who she had kissed. Tony was just any ordinary person. He wore an armor and flew around the world saving the day and calling himself Iron Man. Not to mention, he was the world’s most notorious playboy. A playboy, who hadn’t had any one-night stands since returning from Afghanistan. Not that Pepper noticed that or anything, and even if she did, at the time it had been her job to notice those kinds of things. Maybe being Iron Man had changed Tony. She had doubted that for the past few weeks with his erratic behavior. But then learning he had thought he was dying, it all made sense. He’d probably want his company back now that he wasn’t dying. It was partially why she resigned. 

Well that and the almost dying because of his stupidity and inability to not cause destruction. Maybe what happened at the Expo wasn’t totally his fault, but he certainly didn’t help. 

Pepper stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Any reasonable or unreasonable woman would’ve loved the chance to kiss or date Tony Stark. But she knew him better than that. He was not a relationship guy. And yet, something made her believe that maybe he had changed. That maybe he could be. But between her job, which she had technically resigned from, and her reticence towards his past, she wasn’t sure. She sighed and put her change of clothes on before exiting the bathroom. She expected to find a cot set up in one of the corners of the room.

Instead, she found Tony creating a makeshift bed on the floor.

“What are you doing?” She asked, eyeing the genius. He glanced up at her. 

“No cots,” Tony said. “And definitely no other rooms. So, uh, I’m improvising.”

“You’re going to sleep on the floor?” 

“I’ve slept in worse places.”

“Not by choice.” Tony shrugged and laid down.

“Not too bad. It’ll do the trick.” Pepper sighed. She didn’t know why Tony basically offering to sleep on the floor was so endearing to her. Was that his plan? Wear her down so that they’d have to share the bed? “I’m fine down here. Really.” She sighed and looked around the room. She’d be a huge jerk making him sleep on the floor. But a jerk who was safe from any possible advances. And then she looked at him, stretched out on the carpeted ground and she realized that the probability that he was going to make a move went out the window when he literally built himself a bed on the floor.

“Tony,” Pepper said with a sigh. “The bed is big enough for two.” And then she sat down on the bed. Tony didn’t move at first. Mostly because he wasn’t sure if he was hearing her correctly.

“I’m fine down here Pep,” Tony said, sitting up so he could see her. She was wearing a plain T-shirt and shorts. It was the most casual he had ever seen her. Pepper was always the pillar of professionalism; hair always done, clothes ironed to perfection, and a look of perfect professionalism. And yet here she was, no make-up, hair down and wet from the shower and normal clothes. And she never looked more beautiful.

“Tony don’t be stupid,” Pepper said, lifting the covers so she could lay down. “You’re going to hurt your back sleeping on the floor. We can just share the bed.” Tony stared at her. Two seconds ago, she seemed annoyed by him and frustrated with the situation. And now? Now she wanted to share the bed with him?

“Are you sure?” Tony asked. Pepper sighed. She wasn’t sure. But she also didn’t want to be a jerk. She then nodded. Tony stood up slowly, already realizing how bad of an idea it would’ve been to sleep on the floor. He walked over to the bed and laid down, making sure to keep his distance. The room grew very silent. Tony laid on his back staring at the ceiling. This was uncomfortable to say the least. 

After a few minutes of silence, Tony finally spoke up.

“So are you really resigning?” He glanced over at Pepper and saw that she was still awake.

“What do you mean am I really resigning?” Pepper asked, lifting herself up so that she was leaning on her elbow and facing him. “I said I was, didn’t I?”

“Yeah but that was right after a near-death experience,” Tony said. “I just wanted to make sure you were certain about that.”

“Certain about resigning as CEO from a company whose owner is the reason I almost died tonight?” She asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m also the reason you didn’t die,” Tony pointed out. “Besides, Stark Industries stock went up forty points when you were announced as CEO. People might not believe in your qualifications, but they certainly believe in anyone but me.” 

“I think that self-deprecating comment was meant to flatter me,” Pepper said, her lips threatening to turn up into a smirk. If she was being honest, she didn’t know if she still wanted to be CEO. It was a lot to take on. And she sort of assumed now that Tony wasn’t dying, which she was still mad at him for not telling her, that he’d want to be CEO ago. “But I think the man whose name on the company should be CEO.”

“What if he doesn’t want to be CEO?” Tony asked. Pepper gave him a look. “I kind of feel like the whole Iron Man thing has eclipsed Stark Industries. And I have this really weird feeling you’re going to do a better job as CEO than I ever could.”

“So you don’t want to be CEO?”

“No.” Tony said. “So will you re-consider resigning? I’d really only trust my company with you.” Pepper smiled a little. But then she remembered what happened right after she resigned and she sighed. “What?”

“I just,” She sighed. He noticed the look on her face. 

“I suppose we should talk about the other thing that happened on the roof,” Tony said. “Unless you’d like to pretend it didn’t happen and continue this ‘will they, won’t they’ vibe we’ve got going on.” Pepper gave him a look. “Kidding, mostly.” Pepper sighed and looked down at the sheets. The kiss on the roof was amazing and she would’ve given anything to do it again. But she didn’t know if that was a good idea. This was Tony Stark, a notorious playboy. How did she know he wouldn’t backslide? Tony lifted himself up so he was facing Pepper.

“Look I’m not good at this kind of stuff,” Tony said. “Probably because I’ve used any sort of romantic entanglement as an excuse to not let people get close to me because I’m supremely messed up in a lot of ways that you already know.”

“Tony,” Pepper started but Tony shook his head.

“Let me just try and get this out there,” Tony said. “I have never, in the past, done any sort of romantic relationship. But I’d like to think that I’ve changed, at least a little, and that I’ll continue to change. And maybe the right person would motivate me to be the kind of guy who did do the whole relationship thing. A really special and smart and wonderful woman.” Pepper smiled a little, a slight blush creeping up her neck. “What I’m trying and probably failing to say is, I care about you Pep and I’d like to give this a shot, if you’ll let me.” She just looked at him, the smile on her face. She felt like there were butterflies in her stomach going crazy. This was not the Tony Stark the world was used to. And she felt special that she was the one seeing this side of him. “So, um, what do you think?” 

He had just put it all out on the line. And in response, she was just staring at him. His brain was going a mile a minute, wondering what else he could say. Was she going to turn him down? Laugh in his face and doubt his level of change. Just being stared at by those beautiful blue eyes was driving him crazy. He was about to speak up, to ask for more clarification.

He was cut off by her kissing him. 

It was different than the kiss on the roof. The kiss on the roof was somewhat rushed and definitely passionate, like he needed that kiss to tell her everything he never knew he could say. This kiss was slow and meaningful, like they had all the time in the world together. She pulled away and he stared into those beautiful blue eyes. The blush creeped up higher, flushing her skin slightly pink.

God, she was beautiful.

“So, is that a yes?” Tony asked and Pepper smiled and nodded. Tony smiled, his big brown eyes sparkling with joy, making Pepper laugh lightly. Tony leaned over and kissed her again, before resting his forehead against her forehead. “I’m never going to get tired of that.” 

“Well I am tired,” Pepper said. “And I think we’ve both had enough excitement for one day.”

“But what a day it’s been,” Tony said. Pepper laughed lightly again before rolling over so her back was against him. Tony smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her. Pepper seemed to lean into the touch, signaling to him that it was okay. He rested his head against the back of her head, taking in the scent of her shampoo. “Night Pep.”

“Night Tony,” She whispered, her hands delicately sitting atop his hands. A few moments later, she was fast asleep. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head before closing his eyes and allowing sleep and the warmth of Pepper to carry him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
